


I'm not as think as you drunk I am

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, mention of sex between older man and teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings home a stranger that Dean isn't too fond of, but a surprise visitor seems to put him at ease...but maybe he had reason to worry.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Eight Months and two weeks</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY FOUR of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not as think as you drunk I am

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pic description: Benny, Charlie, Balthazar on top. Sam, Meg, and Gabriel on bottom.
> 
> Middle pic source found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/VanCockles-478049860

“Hey mom.” Dean spoke into the phone, as he laid against the couch. 

The house was quiet as always during the day, and Dean always happened to call his mother when he got...lonely. He normally found ways to keep him busy, but today, he was still fighting his cold. He didn’t feel like finishing the baby room today and with all the house chores done by the others...Dean felt like he had nothing. 

“I got your message...Crowley took you to backpack in Europe for your school break? That’s...totally awesome. Just...be home before the babies are born. I don’t want to try to hold it in because you have to take a plane from japan.” Dean joked. 

He slid his fingers over his belly, taking in the movement under the skin he knew as second nature. He could almost read them. They wanted food. They were so active when they were hungry, and even Nathaniel had joined in on the movements in his belly. Nina was always buzzing around, Nathaniel liked to sit on Dean’s bladder and sleep.

“...Cas and I are doing great….I’m...falling more and more in love with him every day but I would never tell him, I don’t want it to go to his head.” Dean laughed softly. “Sam’s doing great too. I’ll have him call you the second he gets home from school…Oh...I need to go. Nathaniel is on my bladder again. Love you.” 

Dean hung up quickly, before forcing himself up in difficulty, before he waddled towards the bathroom. God, it felt as though he always had to pee. Nathaniel really found comfort in lying on his bladder. Nina on the other had really liked to kick his organs. When Dean relieved himself and cleaned his hands, he patted his belly getting the hint. 

“Okay, I’m eating I’m eating.” Dean cooed to his belly, as laughter from the front door gained his attention. He paused when the door opened and a woman entered, before Castiel walked through the door. 

“That’s what I said.” Castiel laughed as his eyes moved to Dean who was walking down the hall towards them. “Hey honey.” Castiel moved passed the woman to press Dean into a kiss. Which Dean kissed back hugging him, his eyes still on the woman. 

“Hey….Who…?” Dean pointed to the woman as Castiel blinked turning to look at her.

“I’m sorry, This is Meg Masters.” Castiel smiled as the woman waved. “She’s writing a piece on some of the talent at school and they settled for me.” 

“More like threw you at me. You are a rising star.” Meg stated, as she stepped forward. “You snagged yourself some talent, Mr. Novak.” Dean eyed her but liked the title. It was always refreshing to hear someone call him that. Though he got called it by his doctor, he really was the only one. 

“By accident, I assure you.” Dean stated, as Castiel wrapped an arm around him. 

“More like, he snagged me. I’m just good at football. Dean has all the real talent.” Castiel kissed his forehead. “You should see him fold over. He is really flexible. Freak’n amazing. Last night-” 

“Whoa. Let’s not offer a show on that.” Dean coughed as Castiel blinked innocently at him but didn’t continue. 

“You guys are so stink’n adorable.” Meg laughed. 

“And to even get more adorable, we are having twins!” Castiel held out his arms as though displaying Dean’s belly which Dean blushed honestly taken back by how cute castiel was being. 

“Oh, Really? Congrats!” Meg stated honestly surprised, why was she acting so surprised. It was OBVIOUS Dean was pregnant. Dean already didn’t like her.

Dean rubbed his stomach, as Castiel boasted proudly like an alpha about their names and how perfect they were. Dean smiled listening to him. It was hard to believe this was the boy he fell in love with. He had grown up so much, he was...perfect. Dean really loved him so much. 

“I’m sorry to rush this. But I have another interview in fifteen.” Meg stated, she barely glanced at her watch. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry. I get carried away.” Castiel confessed. “Why don’t I make some lunch, we can all eat and we can start the interview.” 

“Is there anyway we can speak in private?” Meg smiled. “Sorry, I just can’t be distracted while working.” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Castiel shrugged before kissing Dean. “I’ll be right out.” Dean kissed back with a nod, before watching them walk down towards michael’s old room. Dean made a face, as the door rang, he turned looking to it before he walked towards it. Pulling the door open, he wasn’t expecting to be yanked into a tight hug. 

“DEANO!” Charlie squealed happily as Dean squeezed back, happy she was here. 

“Charlie!” Dean gasped in surprise as she laughed in his ear. “What are you doing here?!”

“Came to visit.” Charlie hummed as she eyed his belly when she pulled away. “You’re HUGE!” She laughed happily as Dean offered her a chance to touch his belly. Charlie took it happily. “How are my niece and nephew?” 

“Getting big.” Dean confessed as he laughed moving her hand to feel a harsh kick from Nina. Charlie gasped at the touch. 

“You feel this everyday?!” Charlie held his belly.

“Every day.” Dean stated, when she let go, he moved towards the kitchen. “They are starving, so I need to pop some food down before they get it themselves.” Dean joked as Charlie walked over hoping onto the counter next to him as he looked in the fridge. 

Charlie was a god sent, she normally called the house every other day to talk to Dean. Which she noticed how much she went out of the way, she talked to Dean more than her own brothers. 

“When are you popping those suckers out anyways?” Charlie asked as Dean placed some cheese and crackers onto the counter, which she helped herself to.

“Middle of January.” Dean stated. “Don’t forget because I expect you there to meet them.” Dean chewed on cheese. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” She smiled, as he held out his hand, and she sighed putting her phone into it. He set a reminder that sometime those three weeks she needed to be in town or close enough anyways. “Not long now, huh?”

“Nope.” Dean smiled contently, as she smiled at him. 

“What you got this month, December then pop.” Charlie stated. 

“Yeah, I was thinking about getting a C section.” Dean laughed. “No popping.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Charlie teased as Dean shook his head. “So where are my brothers this evening?”

“Sam’s at school and Castiel’s home early for a change, he is dealing with some sort of interview with..some stuck up bitch mind you.” Dean whispered the last part. “I think she wants him.” 

“Ooh. Juicy.” Charlie glanced down the hall. “What she give you a look?”

“...I just...get a vibe from her.” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t worry, I would cut a bitch.” Charlie stated. “You are the greatest good he is ever going to get.” She snapped her fingers as Dean broke into laughter. “That bitch has another thing-”

“SH! SH!” Dean laughed as the door down the hall opened.

“What? Scared the bitch will hear-” Charlie laughed as her eyes fell onto the woman, who gave her a light glance.

“Nice meeting you.” Meg stated to Dean before leaving out the front door. Charlie continued to stare in the direction the girl left in. 

“...earth to charlie?” Dean asked eyeing her. “What? You fall in love with her or something? What happened to cutting a bitch?” 

“No!” Charlie scoffed. “She just looks like super familiar.”

“I can recognize that voice anywhere!” Castiel smiled coming down the hall as Charlie squealed, jumping off the counter she jumped into his arms happily. 

“WHOA! MISTER MUSCLES!” Charlie laughed, Castiel was holding her like she weighed nothing before setting her down. “Looks like football camp paid off! You’re ripped!”

“Dean loves it.” Castiel winked at him. “Now that I’m the one able to throw the other over their shoulder.” 

“I’m still taller.” Dean stuck his tongue out before chewing on a cracker. Castiel smiled to himself fixing his glasses, as charlie laughed. The door opened as Charlie squealed seeing her baby brother, she bolted into Gabriel knocking him onto his ass. Dean flinched at the bang, but the happiness from the siblings make him calm. 

“Want me to make you some lunch?” Castiel asked holding Dean’s belly. “You guys should be hungry right about now.”

“You bastard.” Dean breathed against his lips. “You are making us on your schedule.” Dean eyed him, Castiel smirked at him. Damn. Father Castiel was such a turn on. 

“That way I can help care for them. See if they want food at this time every day, I will be home to make them some delicious foods for my loving mate and children.” Castiel whispered back, as Dean bit his lip. 

Dean nodded innocently, castiel smirked at the smell of arousal from his mate. As Dean took him by his shirt, pulling him down the hall while the others were occupied with themselves. Dean pulled him into his bedroom, kissing him needingly. 

“D-Dean?” Castiel whispered. “Now?!” 

“Now.” Dean growled as his fingers around his belt. “Hard.” 

“Fuck.” Castiel cursed as he kissed him roughly, slamming the door behind them and making sure to lock the door. 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Gabriel’s POV**

Charlie sat with her legs over him as they watched a movie after school. Sure charlie asked if he had homework, and sure he could be doing it. The adults however were busy doing god knows what, and Gabriel wanted some time with his sister before she disappeared again to some part of the world.

“Hey.” Charlie elbowed him. “What’s new.” 

“Nothing much.” Gabriel shrugged, watching sam do homework at the counter. He had left them to have some alone time, since he never got to see his sister.

“Still really like him huh?” Charlie whispered. “Awh.”

“No. I don’t like him.” Gabriel smiled. “...I love him.” Gabriel shrugged as the words slipped out of his mouth so easily. Charlie smiled lovingly at her baby brother. 

“I just…” Gabriel whispered looking away. “Wish...dad wasn’t dad...you know? I would love them to meet, I know he would love him but...the second he realizes who his family is...he’d treat him like Dean...and….I never want that.” 

“...” Charlie pulled him close nuzzling into him. “I’ll love Sam for him.” 

“Thanks sis.” Gabriel breathed nuzzling close to her, before she leaned over. 

“Sam! Hey buddy! Come sit with us and chill! Put the homework down and come sit by me.” Charlie stated as Sam paused before moving to come over to them, in between. Charlie smiled at him, offering him some blankets, she pulled him close. “Welcome to the family, baby alpha.”

Gabriel smiled softly as Charlie ruffled Sam’s hair, loving how welcoming charlie was. Sam smiled blushing happily, as Charlie moved to focus on the movie. Only having the focus on the movie till Castiel came out in his boxers, tiredly rubbing some bite marks on his neck. All three of them watched him, as he bent down in the fridge for something while Dean was fast asleep. When he stood he stopped seeing their stares.

“Um…” Castiel paused noticing their stares. “Sup?” He was now fully aware how naked he was. 

“We are watching your favorite movie.” Charlie shrugged as Castiel paused leaning to see the screen. “Care to join?”

“Hell yeah.” Castiel cheered moving to sit next to charlie, but the second his butt hit the chair, Dean’s tired voice echoed down the hall.

“Cas?” Dean croaked tiredly as Castiel instantly stood. 

“Coming, love of my life.” Castiel called back as he went and grabbed food from the kitchen.

“Boo.” Charlie threw popcorn at him, he quickly moved back to the room with Dean.  
_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean and charlie were attached at the hip, she was always rubbing his belly or feeding him, she was even helping him with finishing the baby room. She stood on the high latter getting the last bits of paint on the wall with glow and the dark paint. 

“I really liked the blues.” Charlie stated as she painted. Dean folded up the baby clothes charlie had spoiled the babies with and put them into their drawers. 

“Thanks, I really wanted it to be a night time paradise for them. I mean. I know they will love the moon and stars too.” Dean smiled at the effort he put into it. The room now with baby mobiles from Sam and Gabriel, and Castiel’s cute little teddy bears with star patterns on them he won at the pier. 

Dean picked one up, as he smiled to himself softly, before placing it back into the crib. When a bang from somewhere in their house got their attention. No one else was home and wouldn’t be back for hours. 

Charlie climbed down as Dean held his stomach protectively. 

“Dean lock the door, I’m going to see what’s up.” Charlie stated protectively. 

“Ch-Charlie!” Dean begged but Charlie was already out of the room, and Dean could do no more but lock the door.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Charlie’s POV**

 

Charlie walked down the hall towards Dean and Castiel’s room, she paused at the half open door, listening inside she heard the sound of a polaroid camera going off. Charlie slowly pushed the door open to see Meg in lingerie, light pink and purple. She was shaking the polaroid her back to the door. 

“Okay.” Meg breathed to herself, as she turned to the bed. Moving to climb onto it, she jumped at Charlie leaning in the doorway eyeing her. “Jesus!” 

“Cute.” Charlie stated, as Meg covered herself with her shirt from the bed, but it really didn’t cover anything. “Let me guess.” Charlie walked over. “Spray a bit of perfume on his sheets, put lipstick on his collar, a few sexy photos in their bedroom and you got yourself a full blown fake love affair...courtesy of my father no doubt. Most likely pissed they haven’t broken up yet.” Charlie took the camera, examining it as she sat on the bed crossing her legs. “Little secret though, those two idiots love each other more than life itself, they might not know it and no matter how fragile people think their relationships is...It is going to take a lot more than some smeared makeup and perfume to break them. In fact, I would say, nothing could.”

Meg said nothing as Charlie continued. 

“Now, I thought I recognized your face somewhere.” Charlie wagged her finger. “You were a LOT younger then. Sixteen I think? You gained a bit of weight and lost the braces but...come on now. Do you think I wouldn’t recognize my father’s mistress?” Meg eyed her as though trying to put a face to a name, but charlie didn’t let silence fall.

“Now, I was only thirteen when I caught you guys.” Charlie clicked her tongue. “Never told a soul what level of fucked up that man was. Sleeping with a kid? And I got paid off so good, my father will never remember a day he didn’t pay for my silence. But my one regret, was letting him do that you. Never telling to stop it.” Meg looked away. “I never forgot you…” Tears filled in meg’s eyes as she quickly wiped them away. “Why did you keep coming back?” 

“My mother is sick...he paid me good money so I could be able to take care of her.” Meg stated. “He’s not a bad man I mean...I came onto him and when I told him I didn’t want to do it anymore. He stopped.”

“Regardless... the money’s run out.” Charlie stated. “I know you two only lasted a year.” 

“...He’s going to pay her medical bills if I make it look like Castiel’s sleeping with me.” Meg stated. “I have to do this and I won’t let you stop me.” 

“I’m not here to stop you.” Charlie stated. “But whatever he’s going to pay you to parade yourself in your underwear, I’ll pay you double to fix everything and leave.” 

“You...don’t have that kind of money.” Meg eyed her. 

“Nope. But he does.” Charlie stated as she smiled at her pulling a folded check from her wallet. “How much?” 

“I...already sprayed perfume on the bed.” She looked towards the bed. 

“I got that handled if you get the rest, what do you say, cutie? We got a deal.” Charlie stated as Meg blushed smiling. 

“Deal.” Meg stated, as she quickly got started to undo what damage she’s done.  
_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean poked his head out but didn’t go down the hall, wondering what was taking charlie so long...was she hurt? Did they get the upper hand?! The front door opened and Dean felt relaxed as Castiel walked through the door. Blinking as his mate ushered him over, and Castiel could smell his mate's distress. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as Dean blinked on the edge of tears. 

“C-Charlie went to investigate a noise we heard a-and she hasn’t come back!” Dean breathed in panic as Castiel took off down the hall without a second thought. Pushing open the door, Charlie laid on the bed softly snoring curled up in their sheets. Castiel made a face, as he glanced back at Dean. 

“She’s fine.” Castiel sighed, as Dean bit his nails. “She pulled a Goldilocks.” 

“Thanks fucking Christ.” Dean breathed as he slid down the wall, Castiel moved to him quickly. 

“Hey, hey...It’s okay.” Castiel reassured, moving to hold his mate who laughed to himself wiping his tears. 

“S-Sorry, I can’t stop.” Dean wiped his tears, as Castiel moved pressing him into a loving kiss.

“Never hide yourself from me. I want you to come to me when you're scared or sad or-” Castiel started.

“Crazy crying.” Dean stated as Castiel nodded. 

“Anything. Okay?” Castiel stated. 

“Why do you want to see me like this? I’m stupid right now.” Dean sniffed looking down, as Castiel lifted his chin.

“...Don’t you get it yet, Dean…?” Castiel asked as Dean looked at him in tears. “I’m...so fucking madly in love with you, Dean.” Dean blinked at him as tears spilled more down his face and he pulled his mate into a hard kiss. Castiel held him tightly as they sat in the hall roughly making out with each other like teenagers. 

He was madly in love with him too...

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Meg’s POV**

 

She smiled down at her mother, who laid sick in the hospital from a coma she got when meg was in highschool. She knew she should give up, and pull the plug, but this was her mother. How could she give up on her? Charlie’s money had gone through. Her mother was going to be able to live on the medical supplies a bit longer.

“How is your mother?” A voice made her turn, as she backed away her smile fading as Chuck smiled at her. Running his fingers through his hair. “Now, don’t be so scared. It’s just me.” 

“What do you want?” Meg asked, as Chuck smiled at him. 

“I see Charlie’s money came through.” Chuck stated as he slid his fingers towards the mother’s monitor. Pressing the silent buttons, Meg watched with worry. “Oops. I mean my money.” 

“I-I was doing what you said!” Meg breathed as she watched him slowly turn off some machines. “Sh-She caught me!” 

“Noisy little one wasn’t she?” Chuck tsked as he continued. “Gotta love her though. She...really is a treat. Shame your mother will never be able to meet her-” 

“WAIT STOP!” Meg breathed with a shaky breath as Chuck paused his hand, looking at her. “I’ll do anything! PLEASE!” Chuck pulled his hand away, moving away as Meg put back on the machines. 

“...You will keep my noisy children busy.” Chuck stated. “You will keep them from interfering, while I deal with the pest Winchester!” Chuck growled, as he turned walking towards the door as meg cried holding her mother whose vitals returned to normal. 

“Why do you hate Dean so much…?” Meg whispered choking out sobs as Chuck looked over his shoulder. 

“...Now my dear, what makes you think I hate him?” Chuck smiled at her softly before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone.


End file.
